everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Canyouseethewords
Stephanie/Damsel's blog CANYOUSEETHEWORDS (with annexed Twitter youseethewords) was first spotted/alluded to in the EMH video named Sleep Lab Part 1 - Sleep Deprivation. At around the 3:03 minute mark, while Vince and Jeff are exploring the small "shrine" they find, "can you see" is visible on a strip of purple tape, and "the words" is scribbled on the corner of a picture nearby. Also, at 3:50, Evan can be seen sitting at his laptop looking at the site itself. How he became aware of her blog, and why he was reading it is still unknown. The blog's first post is dated the 1st of June, 2010. The blog's posts are often quotes, pictures, or music videos. She also frequently addresses questions and comments posed via the form reachable with the link can/you/help/me/them/yourself/us at the top of the page (she has stated that she prefers to "see a face" over anonymous inquiries). There is an e-mail address, canyouseethewords@gmail.com, associated with the blog but there is no evidence that she uses it for in-game correspondence. On Nov. 15, 2010 Unfiction user old_familiar_way discovered that by "tilting" her laptop she could see the phrase "this is no longer their game. consider yourself marked." hidden in the background of Damsel's blog. This is considered by many to be the follow up to the unsigned tweet from the previous day that simply said "TILT." A check of the Google cache confirmed this change to be recent. Whether this change was made some other character or force is not yet clear, Damsel herself has expressed ignorance of how the change occurred, though the implication is that HABIT has some access to her account. On January 13th, 2011 Damsel posted a video seemingly signing off from her blog. She explained that now that she was with the boys she didn't see the need to continue with her blog. However on April 20th, 2011, she began posting there again. Damsel's (Plot-Related) Posts The majority of Damsel's posts are references to water or floods in stories, news reports, and other pictures. She also posts music she deems relevant and advice to other people who claim to see Slenderman. This is a list of all of her EMH-related posts and those that hint at her backstory. 2010 June 1 *Damsel's First Post: Chapter 6-9 of Genesis, with all occurences of the word "ark" boldened, along with the word "water" and Noah's happy ending stricken through. June 6 *Ominous text post, first indirect reference to Slenderman. June 8 *From Johnny Truant: A passage from ''House of Leaves'', with the word "water" stricken through. *Text post: A quote from Job implying Damsel is too afraid to sleep. June 10 *A reply to an anonymous comment. June 11 *Text post: A distressful post where Damsel seems to be asking for help. June 15 *In a response to an anonymous commenter asking about the nature of her strange posts and whether or not she is Evan, Damsel claims that that those posts are a creative outlet and she doesn't know an Evan. June 16 *Damsel replies to four more anonymous commenters, one of whom Damsel tells off for being rude, and the other three (possibly all the same person) are to help her with whatever she was distressed about earlier, but she declines all offers, at one point saying that talking about it might only make it worse. *First CYSTW video. June 21 *CYSTW post: Damsel claims to be unfamiliar with EverymanHYBRID. June 23 *Second CYSTW video. June 29 *CYSTW pic of Damsel's box coordinates. July 9 *Response to anonymous commenter: Damsel talks about her parents' death, that their neighbors might not even realize they're gone. " I came home from school one afternoon. The house was a half-acre of ash." July 22 *Response to anonymous commenter: Commenter asks if Damsel likes Animal Collective, Damsel responds, "Rabbit or habit?" July 31 *CYSTW pic of Hybrid crew at Hoagie Haven. August 7 *Third CYSTW video: Jessa and Damsel, with special guest appearance by Evan. August 15 *CYSTW pic of the second set of box coordinates. *Response to anonymous commenter: Damsel is asked if she's seen Jessa lately, responds she expects to see her in class the following day. *Response to anonymous commenter: Damsel says "Telling my story only got the last group who tried to help me killed." August 19 *Text post and tweet: "Daddy always said don't jump into water if you can't see the bottom. Then he died." *Text post and tweet: "We don't know each other - just find her. Please. She's the only friend I have up here and I know you're all good people. Go. #wheresjeff" *Response to anonymous commenter: Before Jessa's disappearance, "We were supposed to all get together sometime soon. All of us. All of them." *Response to anonymous commenter: Commenter says: "Jeff's brother Alex and your friend, Jessa, also seem to be in serious trouble." August 20 *Response to Tumblr user jeshi: Damsel claims to have never met Jeff. August 26 *Response to anonymous commenter: Commenter says: "We're just alive out of HABIT." Damsel replies: "And we all just run around like rabbits." August 28 *Text post and tweet: "So why the hell do they take more than 10% of my paycheck every week if they won't go and look for my friend?! #wheresjeff (Please. Hurry.)" August 30 *Prior to Canto Three: Damsel posts last stanza of Canto Two from Pale Fire by Vladimir Nabokov. September 2 *Text post: Damsel hasn't seen Jessa in awhile, a cop shows up at her house. September 7 *Response to an anonymous poster: Damsel doesn't know where Jessa's gone, the police are getting more aggressive. *Damsel posts a photo of her and Jessa reflected in a mirror, taken before Jessa's disappearance. September 9 *Response to an anonymous poster: Damsel "explains" the strikethoughs in her posts. *Response to glennrieck: Damsel hints at why the police are so hostile to her. September 15 *Damsel posts a photo of some hamsas that she's purchased. September 21 *Picture post (Jeff by a lake): Damsel wants to talk to the guys. *Response to an anonymous commenter (hinted at to be Zeke from Seeking Truth). *Response to wanttoseethegalaxy: Damsel explains where she got her hamsas. September 23 *Text post: A slightly modified song lyric from Peacebone by Animal Collective. September 28 *Response to an anonymous commenter: Damsel tells the commenter to "Suck a railroad spike.", a phrase later repeated in a tweet by HABIT. September 30 *Response to megaparsec: Damsel responds to a comment about hands by name-dropping Siddhartha by Hermann Hesse. *Response to "Max": Damsel is being visited repeatedly by police, who are accusatory and hostile. *Text post: Damsel apologizes for being so snappish since Jessa's disappearance. *Response to glennrieck: Damsel is aware of the EMH crew's hostility toward her. October 4 *Response to "Josh": Damsel says "music is always relevant... Except on the occasions it isn't". October 5 *Text post: The cops are being dicks to Damsel and tell her to "expect a change of scenery". October 6 *Response to fideliter: The Hybrids are shutting Damsel out. October 8 *Text post: Damsel is taken to a mental facility. She references Pale Fire and promises an explaination via post queue. November 1 *The Queued Post: Damsel's real story about what happened to her family. December 6 *Response to glennrieck: Damsel's first post after her "escape". December 9 *Response to buffalolake: Damsel says that there was no "peace in captivity". December 12 *Response to das-screibtenkaft: Damsel is still staying with the guys. *Music post (Silly Boy by The Blue Van): Damsel tells a story about how Alex screwed up the coffee. Her later post said that he had put salt instead of sugar. December 19 *Response to an anonymous commenter: Damsel doesn't know a "Linnie", but says that the name sounds familiar. *Response to an anonymous commenter: Damsel acknowledges the message hidden in her tumblr background. *Response to slenderpunching (Rabbit #098). 2011 January 3 *Response to aliceevelyn: Damsel, Alex, and the guys were sick for a few days. *Response to an anonymous commenter: Damsel doesn't know Dr. Corenthal aside from the documents in the storage facility. *Response to an anonymous commenter: Damsel wishes for "Answers. An explanation that adheres to my perception of time." January 13 *Yesterday (video post): Damsel announces that she's going to stop blogging. April 20 *Text post: Damsel comes back from her hiatus to state that she knows about the library trip, but she's decided to hang out with Evan and Jessie instead. April 21 *Response to glennreick: Damsel relates a story about Evan and Jeff "helping" Alex with his homework. *Picture post of Damsel and Evan fooling around with weapons and Evan poledancing. May 6 *Response to wekeepeachotherhuman: Damsel responds to question about how the Hybrids and Alex took Sparky's death. May 11 *Music post: Damsel's last post June 7 *Message from Evan: Damsel abandons the blog to HABIT. 2015 January 6 * VIEW SOURCE QUEUE BLOG: This post seems to be have written a long time before its posting. Damsel writes about her pregnancy and mentions Jessalyn. Italicized letters in the blog post spell out the phrase "phonemic restoration"; details below. July 2 *Cryptic List: Message posted from HABIT to the Hybrids about Vince; Details below. 2017 * Text post: HABIT requests that "82 and 41" (presumably rabbits) contact him via the blog. Recurring Blog Themes (Under Damsel) *A dark menace that is persecuting Damsel and that forced her to move "up north" from Alabama. It has been confirmed that this menace is the Slenderman, even if Damsel herself refuses to use the name, reasoning that "evil does evil deed but giving it a name only empowers it". *The myth of the flood and the ark as it is presented in various cultures. In fact, her first post was Genesis, chapters 6 to 9, which is the history of The Flood. She also posts news about floods around the world. All words referring to water are struck through -- when asked about it, Damsel answered that when people make mistakes, they often try to cover them, and she's no different. This proclivity is more than likely an allusion to the book House of Leaves. *A new friend she has made in art school, later revealed to be Jessa. Since her disappearance, Damsel has been increasingly worried and anxious, and has apparently been visited by the police on more than one occasion. HABIT's Control of the blog In May posts began appearing on Damsel's blog that had the all-caps writing style of HABIT, but lacking his usual good diction and spelling. The first was a video documentary of grave robber and murderer Ed Gein and his history that inspired the movies "Psycho" and "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre," along with the text "DAMN I LOVED THOSE SKULL BOWLS. AND SAY WHAT U WILL ABOUT THAT LADY SUIT BUT WOMEN SKIN IS FUCKIN SMOOTH HAHA" referring to a part of the documentary in which it was revealed that Ed Gein had bowls made from skulls and several sets of vests and leggings made from cadaver skin in his home when he was arrested. The second came about a week later and was a video for Motorhead's "Jack The Ripper" with the statement "NOT THEIR BEST WORK BUT IM STILL FLATTERED." A third on May 25th was a documentary about Josef Mengele, posted with the caption "MARC WAS A GOOD KID" referring to Marc Berkowitz, one of the people interviewed in the documentary, who had acted as an assistant to Mengele when he was very young. On June 2 a post was made linking to early NYC serial killer and cannibal Albert Fish's Wikipedia entry, and the comment "MMM-MMM ROASTED BOTTOMS." The implication of these statements seems to be that HABIT had posessed several notorious killers through the years. Abandonment On June 7th Evan made a post to the blog, saying that they are abandoning the blog to HABIT's control, and will no longer be posting there: "Just wanted to let you guys know that Steph’s not going to be posting on this site anymore.... Now, she didnt want me to say anything but I think you guys should stop coming on this site all together... it belongs to that psycho now and fuck knows what he’s gonna put up." On June 12th HABIT continued his reign of the blog, posting a woodcut of Vlad the Impaler with the caption "SIMPLER WAY OF LIFE :D." Victim Accounts In late June HABIT began posting longer form stories of his own, in the words of his victims. The first was by "Dawn" who was a young girl that HABIT claimes to have met in 1957. Dawn's diary entry details watching HABIT kill her parents, and then going with Slenderman. She mentions repeatedly how happy being with Slenderman made her. On July 9th he posted an entry from "Johnny," an adult man who HABIT forced to type out the entry as he was being tortured and watched his wife being killed by HABIT. As with the other story Johnny had a son named Aiden who is taken by Slenderman. On July 20th he posted an entry from "Nicholas," a 20 year old who witnessed the death of his parent's and sister. Both HABIT and Slenderman had been in his home, and though he tried repeatedly to commit suicide HABIT has not allowed him to do so. HABIT seems to be training him, or conditioning him to fight someone or something. There are no details in the post that place it within a timeframe, so whether this post is from the present or past is unknown, though the title calls the experiment "ongoing." Following the video OUTSIDE HELP, it appears that Nicholas may be Nick, a friend of the boys. On September 5th HABIT posted a series of journal entries from 2004 written by Roger Paladino, a policeman who was attempting to hunt down HABIT and bring him to justice. Paladino describes HABIT as being in search of the perfect "shell" or host being, and able to enhance the strength and speed of his hosts. Category:The Clues Phonemic Restoration On January 6th 2015, 1:11 AM, was posted a text written by Steph talking about her pregnancy. If you pay attention to the hidden phrase "phonemic restoration", it can be created a relation with the video Christmas. and the file '''second set of ears '''from EverymanHYBRID twitter post. That relation can be seen in th"is video. The most common guess of the messed with words in the video christmas. are "order", "2, 1, 3", "keywords", "dark" or just "ark", "home", and "Vin" or "vim" Cryptic List On July 2nd 2015, HABIT posted regarding some "entertainment" that he'd left Vince. The post stated that Vinny hadn't touched it in the seven months he'd been in his current apartment, and listed the entertainment after asking readers to send Vince the list. It was posted under the hashtag "#CallH1m". The list was as below: Sedaris 101 Krakauer 41 Riley Thanks Camus 82 Moore 41 Sheehan 144 Pollock 11 Jackson 20 Monsen plants FREE SPACE **THE** Oakley 95" In Part 3, Vince shows text on an envelope that appears to be the deciphered message. It reads "Rabbits 82 and 41 can you sacrifice yourself to the words?". In the video, Vince says he's "not bringing anybody else into this". Two years later, HABIT posts less cryptically on Canyouseethewords that he wants Rabbits 82 and 41 to contact him through the blog.